


Teddie Finally Scores

by vans0nhead717



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717
Summary: Yosuke and Teddie hookup. That's it.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Kuma | Teddie, Hanamura Yosuke/Kuma | Teddie (Persona Series)
Kudos: 9





	Teddie Finally Scores

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

“Yosuke-kun…”

The sleeping brunette woke up to Teddie’s quiet, shaky voice in his ear. “Ok Ted.”

He knew Teddie had another nightmare. It had become a routine. Teddie had a nightmare, he’d climb into bed with Yosuke, and they’d cuddle until they fell asleep. It took Yosuke awhile to get over his conflicting feelings about the arrangement. He’d always been uncomfortable being physically affectionate with guys, but eventually he realized that he cared about Teddie more than his homophobic baggage.

And once he did that, he couldn’t help but notice new things about Teddie. Like how soft his hair was, how warm his body was, the cute face he made when he slept, his soft, innocent, boyish voice. He stopped pushing Teddie away when he tried to hug him, he started letting Teddie hold his hand, they played with each other’s hair, and eventually even Yosuke couldn’t pretend their relationship was entirely platonic. Eventually those private moments became public, and Yosuke stopped caring about what people thought of their relationship.

Work was hell. Teddie wasn’t a bad worker by any means. He got the hang of his tasks almost immediately, and was incredibly charming to the customers. Overall sales doubled within the last few months. Yosuke’s real issue was that Teddie was  _ good  _ at the job, and he enjoyed it. Every time he saw Teddie in that uniform, or whenever he saw Teddie smile at him, his face began to burn and he had to push down the butterflies in his stomach.

It was becoming a problem though, because Teddie seemed like he was beginning to sense Yosuke’s growing anxiety around him. He felt horrible for being weird around Teddie, but he didn’t want to tell him how he felt. He had no idea how Teddie would react, or if he’d even understand.

Everyday it got harder and harder to deny his feelings for Teddie. He’d wake up in the morning and be overcome with the urge to stay in bed with him all day. He started blushing when Teddie complimented him, and most embarrassing, the increasing number of times a day he had to sneak off to a bathroom to relieve himself after Teddie did something innocent but cute.

There had been one slip. Teddie was aware enough of his own anatomy to understand what he saw when he walked in on Yosuke jerking off, and in his embarrassment Yosuke flipped out. It took a lot of hugging and apologizing for Teddie to forgive him. 

Yosuke snapped back to reality when he felt Teddie climbing into his bed. He laid down next to Yosuke, but this time he rolled over to face him. Yosuke’s face flushed red, and he was glad the lights were off.

“Are you upset with me Yosuke?” It was hard to see in the dark room, but Teddie’s face was illuminated just enough by the warm yellow streetlight pouring through the window for Yosuke to see his eyes watering.

Yosuke could have died right there. The idea that he did anything, no matter how minor, to hurt Teddie, made him feel like shit. “No, not at all. Why? What’s wrong?”

Teddie let out a sigh of relief. “You’ve been acting... different lately and I j-just had a nightmare where you... kicked me out. You were m-mad at me for being annoying… and I was scared you felt that way in real life too.”

Yosuke felt a sharp pain in his chest. He had been so nervous around Teddie lately that he’d made him think he hated him. Yosuke reached over and grabbed Teddie’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “Teddie… I’d never say that. And I’ll never leave you. Ever.”

Teddie smiled at him, then quickly frowned again. “But why are you being so weird?”

He hadn’t planned on telling Teddie how he felt, but he knew it was unavoidable now. “I haven’t been acting weird because of something you did. I.... I like you Teddie. Like, really like you. I look at you and I get nervous and awkward because I want to hold you and kiss you and take you on dates. I want to be your boyfriend… I didn’t think you’d notice me acting weird, but I promise it isn’t your fault. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, and I’m so sorry I made you feel bad.”

Teddie beamed at him and squeezed his hand. “Yosuke… I like you too. Why do you think I always want to cuddle with you or hold your hand? I want to be with you! You coulda just told me! We could have gone on so many dates!”

Yosuke could have done a backflip in that moment. He couldn’t see himself, but he knew he was blushing more than ever. He shifted his body so that their legs were intertwined, and with his free hand, reached over to hold Teddie’s face. “Ted… can I kiss you?”

He nodded. Yosuke leaned in and gently kissed him, stroking his cheek with his thumb. In the silence of their room, all he could hear was their heartbeats. Teddie’s lips were warmer and softer than he expected, and without thinking, he slipped his tongue into Teddie’s mouth.

Time seemed to slow down, and Yosuke let go of Teddie’s hand and began running his fingers through his hair. After a few minutes, or maybe hours, Teddie pulled away and giggled.

Teddie bit his lip and looked at him with feigned innocence. There was a softer, but more mischievous hint to his voice. “Yosuke… I don’t know too much, so if we’re gonna be boyfriends… I’ll need you to teach me some things. But for right now… I wanna get some sleep.”

Yosuke wrapped his arms around the small blonde boy and closed his eyes, hoping he could fall asleep despite the prominent bulge aching in his pants.   
  
  
  


Yosuke woke up to see Teddie smiling up at him. His messy blonde hair was falling into his eyes, and Yosuke couldn’t help but squeeze him closer. 

“Yosuke… we have school! C’mon! We gotta go!!!” Teddie grabbed his hand and pulled him up off of the bed, walking over to look at himself in the mirror. Yosuke reached around and hugged the boy from behind, then leaned down and began to kiss and nip at his boyfriend’s neck. After making several prominent marks on his neck, he whispered in his ear. 

“I’d rather stay here and play…” Yosuke pouted at the blonde. 

Teddie turned around and kissed Yosuke. “When we get home. I  _ promise.  _ We gotta go to school now.”

When they walked out of their house and began to head to school, Yosuke reached for Teddie’s hand. 

“Yosuke? You’re sure you don’t mind people knowing?” Teddie had no reservations about publicizing their relationship, but he expected Yosuke to. 

Yosuke grabbed Teddie, pulling him close. “You’re covered in hickeys and bite marks. And besides, I want  _ everybody  _ to know that we’re together. I’m sick of girls staring at you… ”

Teddie giggled and leaned into his touch, kissed him on the lips. “Sounds good to me.  _ Senpai.”  _ Teddie said that last part in a low quiet voice.

_ Oh. Fuck.  _

Yosuke pulled him even closer. “You’re real cute, and hearing you call me that is a huge turn on,  _ and _ you’re incredibly hard to resist. But… you’re killin me right now.” Teddie nodded, clearly understanding the brunette boy’s meaning. 

They walked to school hand in hand, and when they reached the gate they began to notice the whispers and stares of other students. When they walked into school they were greeted by an incredibly excited Rise.

She giggled, and then looked them both up and down. “You guys finally got your shit together! Who made the move on who?”

Yosuke rolled his eyes and Teddie turned to face him. “Can you give me a minute? I’ll see you in class.”

Yosuke nodded and leaned down to quickly kiss him on the lips. “See ya there!”

When Yosuke was out of earshot, Teddie looked at Rise. “Could you help me out with something Rise-chan?”

  
  


When Yosuke reached the second floor he was stopped by Souji. 

“Dude… is it true? You and Teddie finally got together?” 

Rumors spread around Inaba fast, but for Souji to know about it before class even started was surprising. 

Yosuke chuckled. “Yeah… I finally told him.”

Souji raised an eyebrow at Yosuke and smirked. “Did you sleep with him?”

Yosuke’s face flooded a deep red and he shook his head. “We made out last night, but we’re waiting till after school to do more. I wanted to stay home but...”

Souji laughed, then reached into his backpack and pulled out a small bottle, and tossed it to Yosuke. 

He turned to walk to class. “Have fun!”

Yosuke looked down at the bottle and blushed. 

  
  
  


When their last class of the day was over, Yosuke walked over to Teddie and grabbed his hand. They spent the walk home pulling each other along and laughing and stopping to kiss. Yosuke couldn’t help but feel even more fond of Teddie. The walk home was uneventful, but somehow that made it even more special. Spending time with his boyfriend, laughing and teasing each other, meant so much more to Yosuke than flowers and gifts ever could.

When they got to Yosuke’s house, he picked up the small blonde boy. Teddie wrapped his legs around Yosuke’s waist and his arms around his neck. Yosuke closed his bedroom door behind them, and laid Teddie down on his bed. 

Teddie looked so perfect. His hair was messier than usual, his face flushed, and he was smiling up at Yosuke like he never had before. “I told you yesterday, you’re gonna have to teach me…”

Yosuke blushed. “Tell me if you want me to stop or slow down okay?”

Teddie nodded, and reached forward to pull Yosuke onto him. He wrapped his legs around Yosuke and leaned up to kiss him. 

This kiss was different, new. It was heavy and aggressive and Teddie almost immediately submitted. Yosuke grabbed Teddie by the hips and picked him up, sitting back down on the bed and pulling the blond onto his lap. The pressure of Teddie’s ass on his lap was incredibly uncomfortable, but it was also turning him on even more. 

“Ted?”

The small blond boy giggled. “Yeah?”

Yosuke reached down and started gently squeezing the boy’s ass. “Can you be a good boy for me?”

Teddie blushed and nodded. “Yes.”

He used his other hand to rub Teddie’s thighs as they kissed, and when Yosuke gently bit down on his lower lip, Teddie let out a whimper. 

“Yo-Yosuke!”

The small noises sent a wave of confidence through Yosuke. “Call me Daddy.”

Yosuke slipped his hand up Teddie’s shirt and began rubbing and pinching his nipples. When Teddie let out a louder cry, Yosuke felt his cock throb. He began to unbutton Teddie’s shirt, and he quickly threw it to the side. He leaned in and kissed the blonde’s nipple, swirling his tongue over it and gently tugging on it with his teeth. 

“D-d-daddy!” 

Yosuke lifted Teddie up and dropped him back down on the bed. He stripped off his shirt and jeans, then helped Teddie pull off his pants. 

“No underwear? That’s pretty hot Ted.” Teddie blushed and Yosuke pulled off his boxers, finally freeing his cock. 

Yosuke grabbed the small bottle of lube Souji gave him from his jeans pocket, and squirted it onto his fingers. “Ted, can you lay on your back and spread your legs?”

Teddie did as instructed, and Yosuke got on top of him. “Are you okay with this?” Teddie nodded, and that was all the confirmation he needed. 

He began to squeeze and massage the smaller boy’s ass, then began massaging his entrance. When it was slick enough, Yosuke pressed his finger against the boy’s hole, and slipped it inside. When he curled his finger Teddie let out a loud moan and bucked his hips. Yosuke began to massage the small bundle of nerves responsible for making Teddie squirm. 

After a few moments he slipped another finger in, and began to stretch the blonde out. When Teddie’s moans got louder, Yosuke leaned down and took the boy’s cock into his mouth. When he applied just a bit more pressure with his fingers Teddie bucked his hips again and came in the brunette’s mouth. 

“That… felt really good.” Teddie looked up at Yosuke. “Can you…. put it in?”

Yosuke pulled his fingers out and began to stroke himself until he was sufficiently slick, and pressed the head of his cock against the blonde’s hole. He grabbed Teddie’s hips and pulled him forward, bottoming out inside the small boy. 

“Does that feel good baby?” Yosuke leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

“Y-y-yes! You’re so big, I f-feel full!” Teddie threw his head back as Yosuke began to thrust into him. 

He knew he wouldn’t last long like this, but he was determined to get Teddie off again before he came. He began to stroke the boy’s cock, while biting and sucking on Teddie’s neck. 

“You’re so perfect. So good for me. Such a good, cute boy. My boy. My love. I love you. I love you.”

And it’s everything. The full feeling, the love bites and kisses, the hand on his dick, the fact that it’s  _ Yosuke  _ doing all of this, the building anticipation all day, Yosuke’s panting and whispering in his ear, the praise and love. 

All of that, makes Teddie cum again. 

And when he does he spasms and cries out, tightening around Yosuke. The extra stimulation combined with the noises Teddie was making threw him over the edge, and he bottomed out as he came. 

And that’s how they stayed. For minutes, hours, they couldn’t be sure. But when Yosuke finally pulled out, Teddie could barely stand. He picked up the small boy and carried him to his bathroom to clean him up. 

He sits Teddie down in the shower and turns on the water. When he decides it’s warm enough, he joins Teddie and helps him stand. 

He leans down to kiss the shorter boy and when they break apart, he rests his forehead against Teddie’s. “I love you so much Teddie. So, so much. You’re so good to me, so good for me, so sweet and cute and funny.”

He wasn’t sure why, but seeing Teddie in his post sex bliss made him extra affectionate. More than ever he wanted to make sure Teddie knew just how much he loved him. 

“I love you too Yosuke. So much.” Teddie threw his arms around Yosuke and kisses him. When he pulls away, he blushes and giggles. “Uh… Yosuke…”

Yosuke looks down and sees Teddie’s cock, hard again already. 

“You’re the gift that keeps on giving Ted.”

  
  
  
  


When Yosuke’s father brought his son’s laundry basket into his room, he was amused to find Yosuke and Teddie asleep in what was either the most comfortable or the most awkward position ever. Teddie’s legs were wrapped around Yosuke’s waist, and Yosuke’s face was buried in the space between the blonde boy’s arm and his chest. 

  
  
  
  


“Yosuke. Yosuke!”

He woke up to see Teddie sitting up next to him, holding a piece of paper. 

_ yosuke and teddie _

_ junes is closed today for rookie training, so you two have the day free. there’s steak skewers from last night in the fridge if you two want it. i’ll be back tonight.  _

_ p.s. if you’re going to share a bed, we should probably buy you two a bigger one _

_ \- dad _

Yosuke raised his eyebrows, then his face went a bright pink, then a darker pink, then bright red. His mouth dropped open when he realized the implication of this note. “My… dad…. knows.. MY… DAD….”

Teddie looked at him. “Yosuke... are you okay?”

Yosuke slumped down and shoved a pillow over his face. “... critical hit…”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao maybe ill make more chapters


End file.
